fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Godzilla (Super Smash Bros)
Godzilla is one of the most popular movie characters around, and has a few games developed by Nintendo, a few being Super Godzilla, Godzilla Unleashed ''and Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters.'' He stars as a Fourth Party Character in Super Smash Bros, and is only available once you unlock him in story mode or defeat 10 opponents as Giga Bowser. Character Description Godzilla is a very aggressive creature, but despite his destructive powers, he also displays remarkable intelligence. Godzilla does not seem to intentionally cause destruction, but only as a result of him attempting to reach a source of radioactive energy by walking through human structures. Godzilla will fight back fiercely against anything that attacks him or that he perceives as a threat. This Godzilla is the third creature to claim the title, and was actually raised by G-Force's own scientists as an infant. While Godzilla kind to humans at first, as an adult he now displays aggression and destructive wanting. According to Miki Saegusa, who was able to read the minds of this Godzilla and his predecessor/adopted father, Godzilla possesses human-like sentiments and emotions. Godzilla has no malicious intent behind his actions, and acts only to ensure his own survival. Abilities Godzilla is a very skilled up close and personal character. He will scratch, punch, kick and throw his enemies, but he is known for crushing and flinging things with his massive tail. But he is really known to be able to concentrate his nuclear energy into a powerful atomic beam, that does massive damage and can kill some monsters instantly. This beam is usually blue, but occasionally, he will fire a red beam that is even more powerful and simply obliterates whatever is in it's path. This red beam can only be used when Godzilla has the strength and radiation power he needs to activate it. But using the beam to much can be bad for Godzilla, so he has to limit it's use. Game Play * Entrance to Each Battle: Rises out of the ground. * Neutral B: Claw Strike Combos * Side B: Blue Atomic Ray - Can destroy projectiles - Can be charged for more damage * Up B: Godzilla's Flight - From Godzilla VS The Smog Monster * Down B: Tail Slam * Final Smash: Almighty Red Beam * Down Taunt: Roar * Side Taunt: Stomp your feet * Up Taunt: Smoke puffs out of your nostrils. * Win #1: Roooooaaaaaarrrrrrr!!!!!! * Win #2: Blast a laser into the sky. * Win #3: A ground-shaking stomp followed by a growl. * Lose: Slams his tail on the ground like he is clapping. Trophies Godzilla: It doesn't take a genius to know who this guy is! This movie icon has been in countless films, and has fought monsters and destroyed cities with gusto every time. This guy shows no shame when it comes to beating up bad guys, and when fighting with or as him on the battle field, you are going to have a guaranteed monster-sized time! Say it with me! I...2...ROAR! Assist Trophies: King Ghidorah: Godzilla's ultimate arch nemesis, King Ghidorah is a fearsome, three headed beast from Outer Space, and is able to make it rain lightning! His wings can also cause him to blow enemies around on the battlefield. Despite his fearsome appearance, Ghidorah has had is tail kicked by Godzilla to many times to count, but don't let that make you underestimate him! '' King Ghidorah, when placed on the battle field, will do multiple things. First, he will zap enemies with lightning, and shrink them. Then, he will make it rain high damage lightning bolts. Finally, he will start blowing enemies around the ring with his wings. Despite how he attacks everyone on the fired, he does not attack the player who released him. Mothra: ''Godzilla's former enemy and now ally, ''Mothra has some enchanting tricks up her sleeves, like putting enemies to sleep, making it rain poison dust, and causing explosions! Mothra and Godzilla are good friends now, but they weren't always. They were always battling over something. Mothra would win some, and Godzilla would win others, but when Mothra is your ally, you can be certain that there will be fun! Painful fun, that is! '' Mothra, when placed on the battle field, will choose an enemy to attack, then start sprinkling magic dust on them. The dust makes them slower and weaker, giving your player the perfect chance to move in and attack enemies! Though this is not mentioned in her description, when near her, she will also slowly heal the one who placed her. Convenient! Stages Involved With Godzilla * Tiny Tokyo: Tiny Tokyo is a miniature version of Tokyo, where it's small size makes the fighters look big, like they are giant monsters. When they move around or fall, buildings below them will crumble. The only hazards in this stage are falling on certain buildings that explode and getting shot at with mini tanks. * Planet X: Planet X is the home planet of the evil alien creators of King Ghidorah. This stage is pretty simple. There are a couple platforms, and no real hazards except the occasional low gravity change that makes your player lighter than ever! Category:Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters